


The Tail End

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [81]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Flogging, M/M, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done flogging Stiles, Peter examines the flogger and gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tail End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo prompt: Object Penetration. This is a consensual Dom/sub relationship, though Stiles is underage. Set in Season 4 so slight spoilers there. [the flogger](http://www.flogmebaby.com/images/Big%20Images/samp03a.jpg).

As he listens to Stiles' sniffling, smells the tears on his flushed cheeks, Peter examines the four tongue flogger he just finished using on him. The leather is supple yet strong; the red to purple marks all over Stiles' ass are testament to that. Slipping the loop of the handle off his wrist, he runs his hand down over the four leather braided knobs that make up the shaft and an idea comes to him.

"Can I get up?" Stiles asks, voice breaking in the middle of the question. With his shirt rucked up and his pants around his ankles, he's bent over Peter's desk like a naughty school boy. It's a position he's been in many times.

His mouth gets him in trouble.

Probably on purpose, but Peter doesn't mind. Punishing the kid and then fucking him to babbling orgasms helps him deal with the huge disappointment of losing one hundred and seventeen million dollars.

"Did I say you could?" Is his cooly spoken reply as his hand continues to stroke the shaft of the flogger.

"No, sir."

Ah, at least temporarily the obedience has been beaten into Stiles. All consensual, of course. He's not about to hurt the kid enough to make him go to McCall, the Sheriff, or, gods forbid, his grumpy nephew.

Peter could fuck Stiles just as he is, smacking his pelvis painfully against those lovely bruises, but...

Picking up the conveniently placed bottle of lube he coats the shaft of the handle, then tucks the loop along the side before pressing the knotted end to Stiles' asshole. It's about the dimension of two of his fingers and he knows the kid can take that without prep--not that it won't be uncomfortable for awhile, but it won't tear him.

Stiles rears up slightly in surprise. "That's not..."

"Hush," Peter commands and pushes the first knot past the tight ring of muscles.

"Shit..." His groan of pain makes Peter's cock begins to harden and he casually presses the ball of his free hand to his groin as he slides the thinner part of the shaft in.

"Is that...? Jesus, is that the flogger?" Stiles cranes his neck to try to see and Peter takes his hand off the leather shaft to push his head back down.

"I'm pretty sure I said 'hush'." With that, he shoves the second knot in harder, making Stiles pant and arch his back as his fingers scrabble at the desk top. "It's nowhere near as big as my cock. You can take it without complaint."

It's an order and he watches Stiles bite his lower lip and slowly nod as he tries to relax. The third knot brings only a soft moan and Peter rocks his hand against his cock as he twists the flogger in the widening passage before finally pushing it in past the fourth knot and about an inch more of the shaft.

"What a pretty tail you have," he croons as he releases the flogger and steps back to admire the black leather swishing slightly as Stiles simply cannot stay still. "I expect you to hold it inside you, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Stiles pants, obviously squeezing his muscles enough to obey.

Peter unbuttons and unzips his trousers, letting them and his boxers slip to his knees. "Now, on your knees and open your mouth." 

Stiles groans as he obeys, carefully settling his sore ass on to his heels, eyes wide, face streaked with dried tears, but cock hard and wet against his belly.

He opens his mouth.

As Peter feeds him his dick, he pictures fucking him with the flogger, the knots pressing against his prostate, until he comes untouched, all sweaty and twitchy and begging for release.

Just as he likes him.

End


End file.
